COLORBARS
[[Archivo:Colorbars_by_official_ghost-da1qgbj.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST.]] COLORBARS (BARRAS DE COLORES) es una Canción Original Vocaloid, relacionada a la Serie "COMMUNICATIONS". Fue publicada un 28 de febrero de 2016 y actualmente supera las 467 mil visitas en YouTube. Trata sobre Kennith de 18 años de edad, quien no tiene control sobre su vida ya que ha sido acosado toda su vida y siente que todo el mundo lo odia y está en contra de él. Se apropia de una programa de televisión en donde muestra unas barras de colores, una serie de colores que emiten unas frecuencias que les lava el cerebro a todos los que lo están viéndolo, permitiendole controlarlos. Originalmente era la parte uno del segundo caso de la serie, hasta que fue reemplazada por BROADCAST ILLUSION. Debe ser tomada como un "piloto" de esa canción. Intérprete: Fukase English Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *YouTube *Soundcloud *Dropbox (MP3) *Dropbox (Instrumental) Letra *Inglés dado por el autor. Inglés= Oh, the world’s signing off The second hour tells your audience you’ve had enough And all the colors of my loneliness arranged across the screen I think your audience has seen enough Oh yes, your audience has seen enough Oh, the world’s gone silent Here’s to loving life! Soon we’ll televise our C-O-L-O-R Now, leave me blinded and erase my memories Soon you’ll be a part of C-O-L-O-R We leave you nauseous and it changes everything And in a moment you will notice nothing’s quite the same When my COLORBARS are mixing frequencies Turn the signal down and spin around in the opposite direction And now, will you please applaud? Turn the volume up, folks Listen to the words I say, now You’re a fucking idiot And static’s pouring out of your mouth There’s nothing here for you to see For you to see, to see you There’s nothing here Oh, the days are getting shorter There’s a voice inside my head that says you’ve had enough (And now you’ll turn your eyes towards the screen) See, all the limits of the televised have gone erratic (Oh yes, now turn your eyes and scream) I’m already here For you to see, for you to see, I see you I’ve always been here For you to see, for you to see, I see you I’ve lost control of my imagination Tell me a solution It’s sweeping ‘cross the nation Finally, I- My imagination Tell me a solution It’s sweeping ‘cross the nation Finally Soon we’ll televise our C-O-L-O-R Now, leave me blinded and erase my memories Soon you’ll be a part of C-O-L-O-R We leave you nauseous and it changes everything I’m already here For you to see, for you to see, I see you I’ve always been here For you to see, for you to see, I see you And in a moment you will notice nothing’s been the same Now your fucking lies are mixing frequencies Turn the signal down and spin around in the opposite direction And now you will applaud! For you to see, to see you For you to see, to see you For you to see, to see you For you to see, I see you |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Interpretada por Fukase Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Sin traducción